Arukenimon
Current Background Arukenimon takes over when Ken Ichijouji sheds his Digimon Emperor persona following the destruction of Kimeramon. She initially appears in her human form, confusing the children as to why an adult is able to enter the Digital World. When fighting the DigiDestined, she uses her Spirit Needle to turn Control Spires into Digimon. In one event in the Giga House, she uses a flute to control the resident insect Digimon until the flute's powers were negated. After her flute's powers failed, she decides to take drastic measures and shifts to her Digimon form. She fights the children and proves to be a formidable foe, but is defeated by Paildramon. Fortunately Mummymon, her partner, comes to her rescue. Following the failure at the Giga House, she works alongside Mummymon. Although Mummymon is in love with her, the relationship is not particularly romantic, as Arukenimon is arrogant and rejects any advances by Mummymon. Still, after the event at the Giga House, it is rare to see them apart. To get back at the children, Arukenimon creates BlackWarGreymon using one hundred Control Spires, but he doesn't obey her due to the complexities of his creation. Following Mummymon's suggestion, Arukenimon decides to try and destroy the Destiny Stones to throw off the balance of the Digital World. Mummymon and her artificial Knightmon's attacks on the first Stone cause BlackWarGreymon to attack the Stone and destroy it himself. Satisfied, Arukenimon sits back and watches as BlackWarGreymon destroys the rest of the stones, occasionally attacking the DigiDestined to keep them from disrupting BlackWarGreymon's assaults. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 2' Arukenimon arrived in Neo Domino City with Mummymon with his dune buggy. And the first thing they ever did since arriving into this world was going to a ramen shop. They were extremely hungry and ate alot, but sadly, they had no money to pay for. So they ordered more on the go and then fled, stealing the ramen they got and not paying for any they've eaten. This led to the Sector Secturity of Neo Domino City to chase after them. They ran into some trouble and Arukenimon took notice of one of the Control Spires in the city, using that to her advantage and creating an Airdramon. Ken and Wormmon and Dante's group arrived at the scene, Dante fighting her and Mummymon while the Airdramon foguth against Ken, Stingmon, Rukia, and Sailor Neptune. After the Airdramon was defeated, Arukenimon and Mummymon were forced to flee, leaving the city of Neo Domino City. Riding the Dune Buggy, the pair managed to escape to the Tower of Salvation ruins. There, Arukenimon began to plan out their next move, and hopefully eliminate Ken and Wormmon, as well as the others that interfered. However, they heard a young girl who seemed lost, named Izumi Orimoto. She met Arukenimon and Mummymon and saw them as the good guys, and so the pair played along and managed to trick her into siding with them. After telling her what could be half of the truth, Arukenimon proceeded to create more DIgimon from the Control Spires around the area. She created 7 Ninjamon, and the group proceeded towards Neo Domino City. 'Arc 3' Arukenimon and Mummymon remained on the outskirts of Neo Domino City with Izumi. They could have entered, but they didn't want to risk Izumi seeing that they're wanted by the police in the city. Some sort of Fox looking person had approached them, and telling Izumi he's a bad guy, a battle broke out. However, more came along and joined in aiding Fox against them, one of them being Dante. Dante had revealed that she and Mummymon are wanted in Neo DOmino CIty. Mummymon admitted to that when Izumi. After the battle and hte Ninjamon she created were destroyed, they were captured and put to jail. The pair broke out when they felt it was time ot break out, fleeing. They were never seen again. Personality Pretty arrogant and rejects Mummymon's love for her. She can also be fairly clever and will take drastic measures when need be. Abilities * Spider Thread: Fires a preeminently sharp wire that can entrap or slice an enemy. *'Acid Mist': Sprays green acid from her mouth. *'Spirit Needle': Only in her human form, takes a strand of her hair and uses it to turn control spires into unliving Digimon. Digimon Created using Control Spires Airdramon How many: 1 Created in: Neo Domino City Currently: Dead Ninjamon How many: 7 Created in: Tower of Salvation Ruins Currently: All Dead. Category:Kuroni Ai Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Female Category:Anime